


Past, Present, Future

by Imaginative_Authoress



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rise of the Guardians Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_Authoress/pseuds/Imaginative_Authoress
Summary: Jack's POV on who he was and who he is now. Luckily, when things finally came to a boiling point, he gets a personal Guardian to pull him through.





	Past, Present, Future

**Author's Note:**

> For littlescarletstar on Tumblr. (If you have an Ao3 account, let me know so I can tag appropriately!)
> 
> As it's the 25th December in my timezone, Merry Christmas!!

Anyone who knew Jack knew he's no Guardian. He's too carefree, too careless about serious matters. He's just a child who only wants to play, with no single inkling for responsibility whatsoever. How is he qualified to be a Guardian?

Jack himself knows this. Too well, in fact, and makes it a point to tell it to North when he was forcefully taken to North's workshop without his consent (aka kidnapping) to be informed of his new status. 

The sudden announcement shocked Jack so much so that it took his attention away from the real thing that pissed him off the most: 

_Why couldn't the Man in the Moon, who got him out from the ice and told him his name, told him that himself?_

Like 300 years ago instead of getting good ol' jolly Santa to tell Jack now?

(He soon realises that North isn't the jolly old Santa that he's heard about, what with the tattoos on his arms and not so mildly intimidating interrogation he got when North pulled him aside for a _quick talk._ ) 

Even the Easter Kangaroo– _oops,_ Bunny, agrees that Jack is no Guardian. 

The only neutral party were Sandman and Tooth Fairy. Although one can't talk and the other had been too busy fawning over his teeth, so Jack can't really tell if they're truly neutral or not agreeing but still going along with the Man in the Moon's whims. Like _woah,_ he appreciates attention, but he's not so sure about having someone sticking their fingers into his mouth on their first meeting. On the other hand, what a first impression though.

In the midst of trying to find who he is (and who he was), the Guardians had a common enemy – Pitch, the Nightmare King, who seeks to permanently take over the Guardians' positions to be believed in by children. Looking back, Jack wouldn't say he's of much help in the battles. With Sandman dying as a result of trying to fight and shield Jack at the same time, Jack could only helplessly watch on. He barely salvages himself when he gained the Guardians' trusts by helping in teeth collection (which turned into a competition seconds into the collecting) and painting hard-boiled (and movable) eggs for Easter. 

Jack then breaks the trust when he lost Baby Tooth, returning only with his tooth box in hand and confused by Pitch's words, leading to the Guardians thinking he had allied with Pitch. 

So much for wanting to do the right thing, really.

After all, he's just a kid who has powers but too young to understand responsibility. 

A troublemaker, a loner. 

What can he do?

Yet, when Pitch came to him for an offer to join forces, Jack chose to remain on the Guardians' side (even if they thought he betrayed them, which was a misunderstanding in its finest, shining example). All he got out of it was getting thrown down into an almost endless drop down into an icy crevice.

At least Baby Tooth managed to free herself, so he wasn't truly alone. 

Oh, and his tooth box that he forgot he still had with him. 

With his staff broken and literally no way out, Jack (with Baby Tooth's help) unlocks his tooth box, and promptly is hit with a blast of memories. 

A family, and a sister he saved from drowning after an ice-skating time gone wrong when the ice on the pond begin to crack under their weight.

Which apparently is the same frozen pond he remember seeing when he first woke up under the dazzling soft moonlight.

But at least now he knows _why_ the Man in the Moon chose him, even though there is a part of him that is still upset at the Man in the Moon for not telling him sooner, like in the beginning of his memories, floating above the ice covered pond and a voice telling him he's 'Jack Frost'. 

(A new name, not his old name. He doesn't remember his old name, nor the names of his family members. 

But all that matters is that they're safe, he saved his sister, and isn't that what is most important?)

He soars out of the icy bottom (with Baby Tooth in tow), and after realising who Pitch's target is, he hurriedly heads out for the last fight. 

He somehow manages, with no prior Guardian experience whatsoever, to get Jamie to keep believing again. Plus regaining the Guardians' trust? Feels as good as having Jamie (and later his friends) believing in him and therefore seeing him. 

Like for the first time in 300 years.  

With Jamie and his friends renewing their belief in the Guardians, the fight quickly turns in favour to the Guardians. Then out of the blue, Sandman bursts into the fray and swiftly takes care of Pitch. 

Jack means it when he said he doesn't _ever_ want to get on Sandman's bad side.

Now that the fight is over and won, Jack finally swears the oath and officially becomes a Guardian. The Guardians, including Jack the new Guardian, take their leave once Jack reassures Jamie that him and his friends will see them again. North takes them back to his workshop, riding his sleigh that Jack is taking a shining to. For once, Bunny is willingly on the sleigh instead of insisting on his tunnels. 

(Jack personally likes flying the best, but dropping down an endless tunnel with Bunny in control is also fun in its own way. 

Provided if there's a heads-up before the drop happens. Although Jack is nothing but adaptable to circumstances.) 

Now, as Jack easily hops off the sleigh and onto the snow once they arrived, there's a mild fear that builds up in him. 

Okay, not fear _fear,_ but rather leaning more towards anxiety even as they are ushered into the warmth of the workshop. Pitch had been here, and made his presence known by leaving a trail of wreckage in his wake. North hangs his head, rubbing his forehead tiredly while muttering in something that's not English (Russian?). Tooth is immediately next to him, stroking his back soothingly while alternating between murmuring something to him and informing Baby Tooth (and a few of her other fairies) about new teeth locations. 

Sandy is with the yetis, communicating with his sign language using the dream sand to make images, probably on how to help repair the workshop and get the present production running in time for Christmas. Now that Jack thinks about it, Tooth's Palace is also in disarray, what with missing tooth boxes and the storage places ruined when Pitch went to loot them all. Oh, and kidnapping the fairies too, saved for Baby Tooth who Jack saved in time. 

"Geez, Pitch sure made a number on three out of four places." Bunny comments. Jack jumps, not having expected someone near him so soon. He whirls around, and stops himself from attacking out of reflex and the residue adrenaline that still courses through his being. 

"Y-Yeah. Luckily he didn't attack Sandy's..." Jack blinks. "Where does Sandy stay? He does have a home, right?" 

Bunny nods. "Yeah. On some island I think." 

A series of loud claps cut short the brief (and awkward) conversation between them, and they both turn to the source. North stands, a looming figure devoid of his usual jolly self as he regards each of the Guardians seriously. "My friends, it seems that, while Pitch is sealed off for good, his presence is still among us in the form of the wreckage he left behind." 

He gestures to the mess behind him, as though none of the Guardians haven't saw it yet. 

A chandelier falls off in the background with a loud crash. All of them wince, except North who sighs heavily. 

"See? Well, lucky for us Christmas isn't until December, and it's only April now! I say we should fix Tooth's Palace first." 

Tooth quickly turns to North, shocked. "Oh North, you don't have to–" 

"Nonsense! You store memories of millions of children around the world, and you collect teeth every day! Christmas is just one day –or night– that uses up a whole year to prepare for."

"I have my fairies to help! No, we should focus on _your_ workshop because it takes time to make the gifts!"  

"Bah! I have my Yetis to help make the presents! Yours is more important!"

"No no! Yours!"

"They are _pretty_ close, aren't they?" Jack leans over to Bunny, whispering while never taking his eyes off the two. North is still busy defending why they should rebuild Tooth's Palace, while Tooth relentlessly insists they should focus on North's workshop. Meanwhile Sandy, bless his gold sandy (ha!) soul, is glaring at them from the corner, probably not pleased from getting ignored again. 

"They are. Not sure if they are aware or, well." Bunny says, scratching the side of his head when Jack eyes him in amusement. "Dunno if they're together like couples, if that's what you're asking."

"I thought _you_ would know. Aren't you guys close?"

He asks, watching Bunny clears his throat pointedly, almost embarrassed. "We're... not. Not _that_ close, since we're usually busy with preparing for our holidays.." 

Jack snickers, shaking his head as he continues watching the maybe-couple. "I see. And no one bothered to point out to them?" 

Bunny scoffs. "Not me for sure. You can go ahead if you want." 

"Sure, why not?" Jack shrugs, watching Tooth flittering about North while North's hand gestures become more vividly expressed. "On a second thought, probably later." 

Jack suddenly clears his throat, and projects his voice loudly: "We should repair Tooth's Palace first, since her fairies would be busy collecting teeth instead of focusing on repairs. We technically have Phil and the other Yetis to help repair North's workshop, since the presents won't be needed until later...", he trails off, and then–

"–See?! Even Jack agrees with me!" North suddenly says, whirling his head around to look at Jack and Bunny, his beard swishing dramatically when he turns. 

Next to Jack, Bunny dry laughs. "Well, good thing he only heard until that part, ey?" 

Jack only snickers in reply. There _is_ always next time for match making.

 

\---

 

Eventually they managed to come to a compromise: Sandman would stay and help North, while Bunny and Jack go to the Palace for repairs. Of course, North and Tooth exchanged yet another short banter before they could finally leave the workshop. It's only thanks to Sandman picking up two elves and shaking them so hard that only the couple actually pay attention to the silent Guardian. Jack feels bad for the elves, especially since Sandman shook the elves so hard the bells almost fell off, but it is a helpful way for the rest of the Guardians to get the couple's attention back onto the pressing matter at hand. 

"Geez, just how many columns did that Pitch destroyed?" Bunny says, staring up at the ceiling of the Palace, half in awe and half distracted from no doubt mentally calculating just how much work would it take for them to complete the restoration work.

Well, it's not like they're in any hurry. Easter's just finished, and neither one of the hemispheres aren't calling Jack for a dire snow day. 

"I can't thank you both enough for helping out with the repairs," Tooth flies over to them, smiling sweetly with her army of fairies buzzing around busily behind her. Jack sees Baby Tooth hovering near her shoulder, and he waves at her. A small fraction of fairies stop and drop after he waved. 

"Wow, you're real popular with the ladies, aren't you?" Bunny snorts, eyeing him in amusement. 

Jack coughs, averting his eyes quickly. "I'm not..." He takes advantage of the fact that Tooth is busy chiding her fairies, something along the lines of _'disrespecting the uniform'_ in the midst of telling them locations of new teeth instead of witnessing his embarrassing moment. 

"Right," is all Bunny says, before he loudly clears his throat: "Hey Tooth, you have any wooden planks we could use?"

"We're using wooden planks to fix the column?" Jack asks, eyebrows drawn together as he tilts his head to the side. 

Bunny sighs. "The planks are for our _ass._ You, are going to make us a platform out of ice, and then we put the planks on top of the ice. Got it?" 

Jack nods, and gets to work. Tooth leaves them in full charge of the repairs, after Jack and Bunny both ensure her repeatedly that they can manage just fine (as long as they can have some breaks in between of work), as she continues delegating tasks to her fairies. Apparently, according to Baby Tooth, some fairies were injured during their time in Pitch's cages, so the manpower (or should Jack say, _fairy_ power) is reduced for the time being until they are well recovered. 

While Jack was busy making temporary ice platform that encompass the columns, with some window space for the fairies to access shelves that are not damaged, Bunny managed to find some supplies to patch up the shelves. Settling side by side, the formerly squabbling duo work quietly in their first joint (and Jack's personal first) Guardian duty.

It doesn't sound as glamorous when one thinks about it, but it is still a duty nonetheless. 

"I'm not sure if I said it before, but I appreciate your help, Jack," Bunny breaks the silence, eyes resolutely trained on the shelf before him when Jack turns to look at him in surprise. Bunny tinkers with the edge of the shelf, glancing over briefly to meet his eyes before continuing. "I'm glad you joined as one of us. Y'know, I'm going to drop the ol' Blizzard of '68. 'sides, it was ages ago, what's the point of holding a grudge, right?" 

"But I did mess up." Jack furrows his eyebrows, dropping his hands to his side as he shakes his head. "I shouldn't have messed with Easter like that. You guys work hard to make the kids happy, and all I did was mess things up." 

Bunny shrugs, smiling lopsidedly. "Well, 's not like you knew how things work until days ago when y'all came to the Warren," Bunny sighs, "if we're going to start comparing ourselves, you're better with kids than I am. You saw how Tooth was with Sophie, right? We're so busy trying to make sure each kid gets a gift that we forgot how to play with them. But you? You're a natural with kids!" 

"But not a natural as a Guardian, huh," Jack glances back up at Bunny, a wry smile on his face. The last time they had a heart to heart conversation was when they were trying to keep Pitch away from Jamie, and like the time at the Warren, both conversations were short and brief. Most of his interactions with Bunny in the past 300 years were sarcastic, and comparing his relationships with the other Guardians, it was slightly hostile and uncomfortable with Bunny, since Jack is the troublemaker while Bunny's the sane and mature individual in the situation. 

With Tooth, Jack met her when North invited (read: kidnap) him to his workshop, and she's like an older sister figure that he can't be overly playful with. Even after Baby Tooth had been seemingly traded for Jack's tooth box, she had still been the first to willingly greet him under friendly circumstances when they meet again at Jamie's place. Things are somewhat neutral (perhaps leaning to more friendly? Maybe?) with Sandman as Jack and Sandman hardly interact with each other. Likewise for North, except North gave off the older brother or fatherly vibe which was amplified when Jack was literally taken to a separate room for a quick rundown on what makes a Guardian, well, a Guardian. 

Bunny rolls his eyes, huffing. "Have you seen a kid knowing how to walk and talk the moment they were born into this world? No, right? It takes time to get a hang of being a Guardian, and sure you don't have a set celebration like Easter or Christmas, but Sandy and Tooth have their daily duties, which you'll probably fit right into, y'know?" 

Bunny pulls himself up, mindful of the limited walking space (Jack makes a mental note to add some more ice on the next platform) as he turns and makes himself comfortable on the makeshift wooden platform, this time sitting with his back facing the shelves. 

Jack is thankful that the column itself was still intact, but many of the shelves that once hold the tooth boxes were ruined, some more damaged than others. So he takes the impromptu break, and simply rests besides Bunny as they stare out into the vast centre of the Palace. The Palace is beautiful in an ancient and sacred aura, a contrast to the Warren and North's workshop. North's workshop is... exactly like a workshop: Full of tools and working counters everywhere just to make all the presents on sufficient space, all wrapped up in time when Christmas rolls around in December. Bunny's Warren is unique in a more wild nature sense, with luscious green outdoors all hidden underground with lots of tunnels, a suitable home fit for an actual 6 ft. tall rabbit. 

"But I still don't know how to go about things. Like are there guidelines on how to be a Guardian? I have –probably– the qualities to be a Guardian, but can I even pull it off?" 

Bunny scowls. "Were you even listening to me the first time round? I already _**said**_ –" 

"I know, I know! But I'm not a kid anymore! I don't have the luxury to not be worried..." Jack interrupts, ruffling his hair angrily. See, this is why he didn't want to be a Guardian: no one has ever walk him through on what Guardians do, besides from their duties (like making gifts or collecting teeth) and protecting kids from danger (like Pitch, and whoever else that intends to harm kids), but other than that? 

Is there even a guideline to be a Guardian? 

For now, he can put those thoughts aside and focus on helping to repair whatever damage Pitch caused, and maybe he could help North for Christmas presents. 

But what's he going to do in the waiting time? The several months of waiting in between repairing and presents making (and possibly another delivery competition) in December. 

Actually, what do Guardians do when it's not their time to work?

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but you? Need to chill." 

Jack rolls his eyes and scoffs. "Excuse me, I'm _always_ chill. A delectable frozen treat for the sore eyes, even." 

The teasing smile that appears fades away as quickly as it surfaced, the joke that Jack tries to turn the situation around falls flat when the depressing emotions are at a clear overwhelming advantage of being there longer than the joke. 

300 years of not-happy thoughts that keep storing to the back of Jack's mind tends to be stronger than a newly birthed quick-witted joke. 

"I just..." Jack starts, sighing heavily, "I don't want to mess things up. _Again._ I want to be sure that this is what I'm suppose to do. The right thing, what I've been called to do after doing nothing and only being a nuisance for 300 years." His words leave him in a whisper. The past few days was eventful and almost disconcerting, leaving him no time to properly process all that had happened. 

Like why couldn't the Man in the Moon tell him that he's meant to be a Guardian 300 years ago? 

Why did it had to be North kidnapping him to relay the message? 

Why couldn't the Man in the Moon tell any of the Guardians, be it Tooth or North or Bunny, that Jack could use some help on learning the ropes 300 years ago? Rather than bumbling around experimenting on his own while at the same time enduring not being seen and heard.

"... You were alone huh." Bunny suddenly remarks, like he just realised and was unaware for the past 300 years. 

Jack was alone, and he despised the isolation, feeling like he was exiled for doing something wrong, only he didn't know what exactly he did wrong.

To Jack's horror, he could feel tears leaking out of his eyes. 

When had he started crying? In front of his former (enemy? rival? frenemy? the jerk who he couldn't get along and is the poster boy or rabbit for a stick in the mud?) someone he once call a Kangaroo, too. 

He doesn't hate Bunny, it's just they were opposites. 

But now he knows Bunny is nice, just awkward around children even though he cares about them enough to make sure all of them get decorated hard boiled eggs once a year. And the time at Jamie's home he now definitely knows Bunny and dogs (especially greyhounds) do not mix well. 

Still, it doesn't quell the embarrassment that flares up from the fact he's crying, and he hurriedly wipes them away, only to have more pouring out of him. 

The real surprise comes when furry arms wrap themselves around him, and Jack finds himself in a warm hug, snug and unable to escape. "Wha–"

" _Shh._ We still have time for a break," is all Bunny says, cutting him off while tightening his hold around Jack when the latter attempts to break free from the unexpected embrace, much to no avail. 

And Jack? He stops fighting, all of his strength goes out from him like a child hit by Sandy's dream sand. He all but collapses forward, burying his face as the waterworks resume with gusto. 

Good grief. 

After crying out almost a river worth of tears, Jack is finally allowed to pull away. Bunny takes one good look at him, and chuckles. 

"Your eyes look puffy. I think my chest is all wet now..." 

They both look at Bunny's chest. Sure enough, there's a wide spacious patch that is clearly damp from Jack's tears. 

"Oh jeez," Jack groans, the earlier embarrassment creeping back up in full force as he covers his face with his hands. "I'm sorry, gosh, I didn't– I didn't mean–" 

"You didn't mean to cry centuries worth of tears?" Bunny teases, shrugging in what Jack hopes is in good nature. "Trust me, I know how it feels like to let everything out after holding everything together for so long. You're tough, mate, whatever Pitch may have said. And yeah we don't see things eye to eye, but I know a fighter when I see one." 

"You know how it feels?" Jack dumbly repeats, rubbing his swollen eyes. His hands get bat away for his effort, Bunny _'tsk'_ ing at him, displeased. 

" _You're going to make it worse._ But yeah, I do know how it feels. I am the last of my kind, no thanks to Pitch." 

"Pitch... He..." Jack doesn't dare to form any coherent sentence, not when he could see Bunny's eyes harden like water turning to ice. 

"Yeah. He killed all of 'em. Except me." 

Suddenly, Jack's problems seem insignificant to what Bunny went through. 

Bunny had been around long before he did, so that meant that he had to deal with being alone longer than Jack did. 

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Jack solemnly says, almost apologetic.

Bunny nods, and shrugs. "It's a long time ago. Easter was a good way to take things off my mind. Do you know how many extra eggs I have to prepare whenever more kids pop up on Earth?" 

Jack laughs as he watches Bunny rolls his eyes in mock annoyance. Silence soon returns, settling over the pair as they watch Tooth's fairies zooming around them to different columns. Jack glances over to Bunny, smiling hesitantly when his eyes unexpectedly meet Bunny's. 

"If you want, after all the repairs, you can come by the Warren to hang out." 

Jack blinks, taken aback by the offer. Bunny clears his throat and looks away, breaking the eye contact with a nervous chuckle. "You're not obligated to come by. Just, well, if you're bored or if you're in the area and feel like stopping by. 's not like I'm busy or anything. I mean, Easter's over and all I have to do is wait for next year's–" 

"I'll come." Jack answers, cutting Bunny's gradually long and embarrassing spiel, surprising both Bunny and himself. 

(But Jack doesn't mind. It's not like he has any major holidays to bribe– ahem, bring joy to children in the form of gifts. He's only good with snow and ice, after all.) 

"O-Oh! That's, that's great!" Bunny nods, a mix of eager and what Jack suspects is relief (from what?), with a quick chuckle thrown into the fray. "Well, shall we get back to work?" 

Bunny asks, pulling himself up as he holds out a paw towards Jack. For some reason he's beaming from ear to ear, and if that isn't endearing, Jack doesn't know what is. 

(Small, cute fluffy Bunny is also endearing. Not that Jack would tell Bunny that anytime soon. 

Unless it's teasing Bunny time.)

Jack mirrors the sunny smile as he takes the offered hand, and lets himself be pulled up. 

"Yeah. Wanna race who can finish the most shelves today?" 

The smile Bunny wears turns feral, a dangerous glint in his eyes as Bunny smirks. 

"Oh ho. Now that's how we work." 

(They tie, with Tooth and her fairies cheering on enthusiastically as they end the day's work. 

Jack can't wait to work with Bunny tomorrow.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this far! I couldn't bring myself to fully write hurt!Jack, so here's Jack's POV on things and what happened after the film ends. Kinda a pre!JackxBunny and pre!NorthxTooth, although North and Tooth can be seen as an old married couple who has been dating unknowingly?? (LOL) 
> 
> Have a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year! <3 


End file.
